


Things Worth Giving A Fig About

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Figging, Ginger - Freeform, Kinkmeme, condoms (mentioned), donna on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For a kinkmeme prompt: "Donna/Ten figging: she's ginger and he like having things shoved up his skinny rear."





	Things Worth Giving A Fig About

"I warned you," Donna said ominously, buckling the soft cuff around the Doctor's left wrist.

Her face would be sweating and very intent right now, the Doctor imagined. He had to imagine: he was blindfolded, spread-eagled across the very firm mattress that Donna had shoved him onto. And needless to say, he was very, very naked. In fact, his entire wardrobe consisted of the blindfold and the three – no, four cuffs now holding him down.

"There now," Donna said in a satisfied tone. He could feel the tips of her hair brush over his body, from thighs to chest and back, feathering over his limbs and face, as she examined him. He could almost feel the touch of her gaze as well, like a hot invisible hand stroking his flesh, making him quiver in anticipation.

"Hold still," she told him, and he felt a familiar hand slide under his body, positioning him. Oh yes. He'd known what she had in mind as soon as she'd slid the specially shaped cushion under him, raising his lower back and pelvis in an arc that left his groin extremely accessible, from all angles.

He wondered what it would be this time. Would it be something cold, or something squirming, or something large? He loved the way she filled him, every touch and penetration a new and exciting surprise. A wonderful surprise, every time.

A well-lubricated finger circled below his testicles, inviting him to open. He did, and gasped as something slid inside him. It moved, and then stopped, and there was a wet smacking sound as Donna peeled off her glove.

The Doctor considered. Not too long, not too thick. Not vibrating. Not the touch of metal or plastic, but something faintly organic. He tensed against the extremely welcome visitor inside him, and felt it shift a little.

Then another touch, Donna's familiar hand grasping his erection, the little twist and squeeze as she bared his glans, and then another touch on him, smoothing something against his skin and then easing his foreskin back over it. Something was there, and it was – warm.

Warm. Whatever it was it was warm, not stinging but getting hotter. And the same heat was starting to bloom in his bottom, radiating outwards from whatever was inside him, warming him from the inside. He thought he could feel himself flush from the crotch outwards, imagined waves of red heat lapping over his limbs, reddening his face and making him swell in Donna's grip as he never had before.

The firm mattress rocked as Donna moved onto it; he could feel her bare thighs on each side of his hips, and imagined the flame of her pubic hair hanging over his own sizzling body, about to join and-

"Protection?" he asked, or rather squeaked.

"Not this time," and she slid herself against him. He could feel every wet hair against his skin, and then she buried him inside her and encouraged the heat to ignite them both.

He tensed his limbs against his bonds and thrust, thrust, thrust, lunging upwards, letting her pound against him as hard as she wanted, letting the fires wash over them both until she shuddered into orgasm. After a long straining moment, the thing in his bottom suddenly was twisted and thrust and he came, pouring himself into her, upwards and upwards, a solar flare, a rising phoenix, and done.

He lay there, limply, as Donna dismounted and carefully extracted the whatever-it-was from him. She cupped his slackening penis, and laughed. "Lost it!" she said.

"Lost what?" he asked, as Donna unbuckled the blindfold.

"Slice of ginger, off that plug that's making your bottom so hot," she winked.

"Ginger. Of course," he breathed, relaxing in his bonds. Then he came back to attention, as best as he could in his drained state, as Donna crawled over him, pressing her sweaty skin to his cooler flesh.

"Now, Doctor," she said, looking down into his face. Her red hair circled her face like the corona of the sun. "I hope that this little lesson will help you remember-"

"I'm certain it will," he interrupted.

She took a strand of hair and switched him on the cheek. "No interrupting me! Now, as we have previously discussed, when I am abducted by alien white slavers-"

"If, not when, surely."

"Interrup-"

"And they weren't white, more orange with red spots-"

With two deft fingers she pinched his lips shut.

"As I was saying, WHEN I am abducted by alien white slavers, and you show up to purchase me, and the seller tries to bring up the price by pointing out my flawless, my magnificent, my everything-and-all-that-and-more breasts, you will not say, 'Actually, I hadn't really noticed them'."

The Doctor mutely nodded.

"You will, in fact, agree with him, or her, or it."

The Doctor nodded again.

"Good. I'm so glad to hear that." Donna smiled at him, and wriggled upwards, rising and straddling his face.

"Because there's one tiny slice of ginger that seems to have gotten lost. Somewhere – inside. It's very, very warm...But I think I should have you find it. Before I untie your hands."

He grinned, cheeky as ever, and set his tongue to work.


End file.
